


"It's Stupid, Isn't It?" (No It's Not)

by Kaetbab



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: :(, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Annabeth isn't a bitch I promise, Aphrodite is sneaky, Caves, Claustrophobia, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Aquaphobia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Nico and Will are broskis, Nico helps, Okay Percy needs a hug, Oracles, Panic Attacks, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy is hella understanding, Percy just wants love, Post BoO, Post-Canon, Prophecy, Realization, Sally's dead bois :(, Unrequited Crush, and scared but oh well, between Nico and Will, i love it, like now, not okay, percy is like, the hero complex was shoved onto him rip, there's like a subfic in here, they chill now, they talk about their fears, they talked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaetbab/pseuds/Kaetbab
Summary: Nico, and many other demigods believe Percy Jackson to be the fearless hero who is capable or anything and everything. He led and won 2 life-changing wars for Gods sake!Nico both despised and envied the demigod because of it. How could one not be afraid of anything?However, while on a quest to retrieve a fragment of Aphrodite's godly weapon, Nico witnesses a new side of Percy. A more fragile and vulnerable side. How will he react? Will Percy reveal just what has been bothering him for the past few months. Maybe and Percy can get past their misunderstandings and even develop a relationship along the way?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson (Past), Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson (unrequited), Jason Grace/Piper McLean (Past), Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson (unrequited), Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Piper McLean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 334





	"It's Stupid, Isn't It?" (No It's Not)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again bois! oKAY so basically, I've always seen fics of how Nico is so distant and weird towards Percy because of his crush and they never really sat well with me so this is a twist on that! Nico's "moved on" and he and Percy are friends. Percy's suffered a great deal more and honestly needs some help because he's the type of person to bottle up his feelings until he can't anymore and ends up creating a hurricane in the process. He's hella stressed with life atm 
> 
> Aphrodite knows this and helps without really helping, kinda like a sneaky aunt who knows just a lil too much about you. 
> 
> so, word of advice, Sally died giving birth to Estelle and that doesn't seem important but it is 
> 
> And also, there is a subfic between Nico and Will in the story. It's doesn't have to be read, but it helps with Nico's standpoint about Percy and how Will tries to help Nico understand just how bad a person might try to hide their feelings. All interactions between them are in italics and I've tried to make it clear when it's a dialogue portion between the two and when its a flashback to an earlier point in the timeline. The dialogue is split into different parts of the story though so if it is hard to find the subfic, I'll post it as a second chapter or something.

Nico huffed as he shadow-travelled into his cabin in Camp Half-Blood, annoyed at the thought of being there. 

Well no, not being there, he actually quite enjoyed it at times, no, the reasoning behind being at the camp is what bothered him the most. 

_ "Piper?" Nico had just finished visiting Hades and completing a task for him. What was she IMing him, of all people, for?  _

_ "Hey Nico!" She smiled, albeit a bit nervously. "Before I say what I do, please don't mad." That made Nico frown. "Please! Just promise, because I know you won't like this at all."  _

_ The son of Hades huffed and grumbled a promise, using his annoyed expression to mask his worry.  _

_ Piper sighed then looked him in the eye. "Aphrodite wishes to see you."  _

Nico wished, more than ever, to throttle a person then and there. It wouldn't be Piper, she was only acting as messenger. No, he would most likely strangle the goddess herself because he knew what she would ask to see him for would be more than what she presents in the beginning and would very much involve his already rambled and confused feelings. He sighed and shook his head as he left his cabin, only to run into none other than Percy Jackson, the source of all his confusing feelings. 

Now, over the last 3 years, Percy and Nico have somewhat been on more friendly grounds. Jason and Will managed to convince him to at least try and talk with Percy rather than avoid him and it didn't take much convincing once they mentioned how sad and confused Percy was feeling, even going as far as to think he was still upset about Bianca's death. 

That one had stung, considering he had wanted to hate the Sea Prince for her death but ultimately couldn't after learning and understanding the circumstances that led to it. 

Percy stumbled a bit, only to light up once he was able to see who it was. "Hey Neeks!" 

"Call me that again and I will personally make sure you go to the Underworld the wrong way down." Nico stated blankly, though the hint of amusement was evident in his voice. 

"Ouch," Percy grinned. "Piper said you'd be here soon and to 'get his shadowy ass down here' when I went to see her so..." Percy stuck his arm out as if escorting a princess, his grin being the only thing off from the formal look. Nico couldn't help but snort and loop his arm around Percy's. 

"Lead the way Sea Prince," he responded, sarcasm heavy in his tone which only caused Percy to grin more as led the way to Cabin 10. 

* * *

Piper paced around her cabin as she waited for Nico and Percy to arrive. She hadn't told Percy that Aphrodite had asked for him too, nor had she told Nico. While she knew they were becoming better friends, this would definitely put stump in their friendship. It was still too early and fragile, she figured. 

However, she also knew telling them now would also have backlash. Oh well, she supposed, there's always 2 sides of the coin. 

When she heard the knock on the cabin door, she replied with a "come in" and giggled when Percy opened the door with a deep bow. Nico stepped in, glaring at Percy yet also looking slightly flustered. 

I'm over him.' Sure. 

"You said Aphrodite wanted to see me?" Nico asked. Piper nodded and motioned for them to sit down. "Unfortunately, it's not just you she wants to see Nico," she said as she settled on her bunk. She frowned at his confused yet slightly worried look.

"She wants to see both you and Percy. And before you get mad or whatever, I don't know why! You know how my mom can be..." Piper hastily defended, holding her hands up in surrender as Nico glared at her. Percy, on the other hand, looked conflicted, but feigned calmness as he rested a hand on Nico's shoulder. "Hey, there's not much we can do now so we might as well get over with it." 

Piper watched Nico huff in protest before sighing and nodding slowly. 

"Do you know when she's supposed to come...or when we go see her?" He asked. 

"Uhh...no, she just said she'll send a sign when it's time." 

"Great, guess we'll be waiting ducks until then," Nico grunted and got up, pulling Percy up with him. 

"Anything else?" 

Piper shook her head, then paused. "Watch out for some of the Aphrodite kids. They aren't too happy with you at the moment. Aphrodite doesn't visit often and you two receiving a 'quest' from her didn't sit well with most of them." 

"Alright, thanks Pipes," Percy smiled and dragged Nico out of the Aphrodite cabin and to his own cabin, Cabin 3. 

"You know this quest is probably going to have to do with feelings and all that, right?" Nico asked as he was dragged along. 

"I'm...aware," Percy stated calmly, looking back at Nico with a startling blank face. "But since when has there ever been a time where a quest is simple?" 

Nico sighed. "So...what now?" 

Percy shrugged and flopped on one of the bunks. "We wait." 

Nico rolled his eyes and sat on the bunk across from the Sea Prince. It annoyed Nico to no end how calmly Percy was taking everything. It was common knowledge that when Aphrodite wanted to "make things interesting", it was at the expense of any poor soul's emotions and privacy. The fact that Percy was okay with it unsettled Nico slightly, but not for the reasons many might think. 

_ He had talked to Will about it once, complaining about how fearless Percy was and how underwhelming his reactions are to everything. Will had listened patiently, nodding and giving comments here and there. Nico had assumed Percy thought of himself as a hero, someone incapable of fearing what might come his way.  _

_ Nico both envied and despised the trait, knowing how fast it could corrupt a person. Call Nico unfair for assuming, but when that's all you see, you tend to draw a similar conclusion. _

_ However, what Will responded with left Nico probably more confused than relieved.  _

_ "Have you ever thought that maybe it's because he's been so scared all his life that he's just become desensitized to it all?"  _

_ That one question had left Nico stumped and slightly guilty whenever he thought about it. He had always looked up to Percy as a hero, minus when Bianca died but he was 10, cut him some slack. He, and many others, had always silently wished they could be the great Percy Jackson. Imagine living such a life? Thought of by everyone left and right as a hero. What a dream...right?  _

_ But that was only the outside layer, Nico would later realize.  _

_ Maybe it wouldn't be so great after all.  _

Eventually the two started a game of Uno, getting more competitive with each round. 

"10 cards?" Nico asked at one point. 

"20. You better shuffle them good di Angelo." 

Nico only raised an eyebrow and began shuffling the cards. However, he cursed very loudly when a bird came flying in through the window and directly into his hands, effectively knocking all the cards out of his hands. 

"Styx...wait..." Percy examined the bird closer. "Oh boy..." 

"What?" 

"It's a dove." 

"So..?" Nico looked unsure. 

"Oh for gods sake Nico, a dove? Aphrodite's sacred animal?" 

"Oh right," Nico murmured. The dove looked up at him, its eyes gleaming a soft purple. Before Nico could stand back, the cabin was illuminated briefly as the smell of perfume burst through the cabin. Nico watched Percy gag from behind the now goddess. 

Aphrodite was gorgeous, as anyone would know. This time, she had shoulder length dark brown hair with streaks of blonde in it. Her skin was a chocolate brown and flawless with freckled dotting her nose and cheeks. She was tall-ish at the height of 5'9 and while her current form had slight chub to it, it all somehow came together to make her even more beautiful. She was one of the gods whose form could fully change on will, like Hestia or Artemis. 

"Nico di Angelo," Aphrodite smiled, though it looked similar to a smile Travis or Connor would offer just before a prank was set off and Nico instantly didn't like it.

He managed a small nod. 

Aphrodite turned to look at Percy, back towards the Ghost King. Despite not saying anything, Nico watched as Percy's expression became sad before changing back to one of indifference. 

_"What do you mean?" Nico had asked that day._ _Nico knew heroes could be left scarred by a war, but to act like it's not a big deal?_

"I have a quest for you both. It seems as though a fragment of my godly weapon has...gone missing." 

"You have a godly weapon?" Percy blurted out, thought looked ready to die right after. 

"Yes young hero, I do," Aphrodite grinned. "Do you assume because I'm the Goddess of Love I wouldn't know how to fight?" Something blazed in her eyes, as though daring either of them to answer. 

Smartly, they didn't. 

"You will need to travel to Jewel Cave to retrieve the string for my weapon. You may consult the oracle, but it isn't necessary. You'll know at least vaguely where to go when you get to the cave, as the string is very special in that regard," there was that smile again. "I will see for you both to set out in 2 days time. That is all. Any questions?" 

"You use a bow and arrow?" Nico asked, suddenly curious. 

"It changes based on my preference, similar to beauty and its standards, no?" Nico shrugged. At least that made sense. 

"I shall keep an eye on you throughout your journey. I wish you the best of luck. You do not have a due return date, though I would appreciate it if you would return ASAP." She nodded to the two before changing back into a dove and flying off. 

There was a moment of silence, Nico looking at the floor and Percy at Nico before Percy huffed and began picking up the cards. 

"Shouldn't we be getting ready to go?" Nico asked, confused. 

"Yeah, but something tells me we won't play this game for a while after we leave and I need to beat you one more time." 

"Oh you are so on Fish Brain." 

* * *

After an intense three rounds, Percy winning all three with Nico complaining loudly each time, the duo left to gather their items. However, before Nico went to gather what he needed, he went to explain their situation to Chiron and consult the oracle, aka Rachel.

"I see, I'm sure you know what to do, yes?" Chiron asked. Nico nodded and Chiron motioned him off to see Rachel, who had been staying in the Big House guest room for a few days. 

Nico knocked on the door and after hearing a quiet "come in", he opened the door and walked inside, closing it behind him and sitting beside the redhead. 

"Are you sick?" Nico asked, looking her over with slight concern. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was visibly sweating. 

"The flu actually, I must've caught it when I was out in New York." She sneezed and Nico scooted away. "I'm assuming you need to get a prophecy?" 

"Yep, though are you okay to deliver one?" 

"Of course! Sickness doesn't stop me! Just... give it a moment." Rachel gave a lopsided grin as green smoke began to form around her. "Oh here it is!" Was all she got out before her eyes began glowing an eerie green. Her mouth opened, and in a mix of her voice and the Spirit of Dephi, said: 

_ "You shall travel west to the Sunshine State, _

_ Retrieve was what taken from the Queen of Love.  _

_ _

_ While Sea Prince shall face what he refuses to confront, _

_ The King of Shadows shall come face with truth.  _

_ In the end, inevitability will bring together the unlikeliest of foes."  _

Rachel finished, half collapsing on her bed in a fit of coughs and Nico shook his shock away, quickly getting a cool cloth and placing it on her head. 

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Nico asked, clearly worried now. 

"Positive, death breath," he glared at her and she grinned. "That just takes a lot of energy, I just need sleep." 

Nico frowned, not convinced but ultimately let it go and got up, exchanging the cool rag before leaving the room and making his way to Cabin 13. 

* * *

Percy and Nico stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill, Blackjack on Percy's side as they discussed the prophecy. 

"West to the Sunshine State? Wouldn't that be South Dakota or something?" Percy asked. 

"Mhm, though technically it's the Mount Rushmore state, but sunshine sounds better than that." Nico added, looking around the camp as he shouldered his bag and looked to Percy, who had mounted Blackjack by then. 

"C'mon Neeks, Blackjack said you can get on too." Percy had insisted on bringing the black pegasus after learning about what had happened after Nico had extensively shadow travelled with Reyna, Coach Hedge, and the Athena Parthenos. He had gotten an ear full from both Will and Percy for weeks while he recovered. 

_ "Just because he doesn't have a reaction doesn't mean things aren't going overdrive in his head." Will had answered.  _

_ "That doesn't make sense!"  _

_ "No, you're just in denial about it Nico. You've done the exact same thing yourself. How many times have you had to stay calm when there's a serious threat because if you're loud you'll be caught?"  _

_ "..." _

_ "Thought so."  _

_ Nico stormed out then, huffing angrily the entire way to his Cabin.  _

Nico climbed into Blackjack and loosely wrapped his arms around Percy's waist, face heating up involuntarily. 

Percy looked back to face him with a raised eyebrow. "Unless you want to fall off, I suggest you hold on tighter than that." 

Nico had only glared in response, only to squeak in fear and squeeze Percy's midsection when they suddenly took off. Nico could practically hear Percy's smug grin as he muttered a quiet "Thought so." 

These were the moments that made Nico both hate and love Percy more. 

Of course, it was always love that seemed to have the largest growth. 

  
  


They had been flying for a few hours now, just getting past the borders of New York and flying over Lake Erie. They had been sitting in silence for a while, the rushing winds that went past them making it much harder to communicate anyway. 

Nico thought about the prophecy again.  _ "The Sea Prince shall face what he refuses to confront." _

Did that mean there was something Percy was so scared of that it had to be mentioned? It directly went again Nico's solid conclusion that Percy was fearless. 

_ "You understand that no one is fearless, right?" Will asked, smiling when Nico returned the next day, muttering an apology.  _

_ "I...I know, but Percy is different y'know?" Nico retorted with.  _

_ Both he and Will knew the excuse was utter bullshit. _

"...oing to land here...Nico?" Percy's voice came in fragments and Nico blinked, nodding absentmindedly. He felt the pressure shift as they began to go down and not long after, they landed in a relatively forested area and set up camp. 

Nico stayed unaware to the sneaking glances he received from Percy as the sun went down. 

"Hey Neeks?" Percy called out quietly as he settled down in his own sleeping bag. 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you scared of anything?" 

"I mean yeah, I guess." Nico answered, shifting to look at Percy. They locked eyes. "Why?" 

"Just curious. We should sleep." 

"We should, goodnight." 

"Night." 

Neither slept much that night. 

* * *

Their journey continued, mostly in silence. They went back and forth between shadow travelling and riding Blackjack, Percy fretting over Nico whenever they got to their new point and Nico nearly collapsing afterwards.

It took them a good few days or so, with rests in between each distance, but they managed to get to South Dakota. From there, they only needed to ask around before they got directions to Jewel Cave. They both agreed to visit during the nighttime, seeing as it was morning when they arrived. 

Leaving Blackjack near the cave, they went into the city to explore. 

"Do you think the quest will be hard?" Percy asked, looking at Nico. Nico looked at him to see...well he really couldn't describe Percy's expression. It looked blank, yet at the same time, as though he were troubled by something. Nico couldn't really tell.

"I don't think the quest itself will be hard, it's the effects of it I'm worried about," Nico asked and they both knew he meant the prophecy. 

Percy, though slightly strained, let out a small laugh. "Nothing we can't handle, right Neeks?" 

"I swear you'll have your neck snapped by the end of this quest if you keep using that stupid nickname."

Percy grinned a genuine grin and Nico felt a small smile form as they kept walking through the city. 

By nightfall, the two demigods were anxious and excited. They kept watch and made sure the mortals were all gone before slipping inside and making their way throughout the cave. 

As they journeyed in further, Percy perked up and started going off course from the path, leaving Nico confused. "Percy?"

"C'mon, I feel it this way."

"You sure? It's off course." 

"Positive," Percy looked at a wall and stared at it for a moment before pressing a hand on. His hand went through the wall. Nico gaped as Percy grinned at him. However, Nico quickly noticed the haze that seemed to be over Percy's eyes, a glint of purple within the normally vibrant sea green, making them look more teal if anything. He supposed it was Aphrodite's magic at work. He didn't know whether it unsettled him more or not. 

_ "He's gone through a lot Nico. You could be a bit more sympathetic," Will frowned.  _

_ "...I know." _

Nico let Percy take the lead until they reached an open gap within the cave. While the space around it was large, it seemed rather unstable.

Inside the cave, sitting in the center on a pedestal, was a bundle of glowing purple string. The fragment. 

Just as Percy grabbed the string, ready to bolt, a hissing sound was emitted from behind them. Percy snapped out of his daze, the two paling slightly as the voices cackled behind them. 

_ Empousa. _

Percy and Nico quickly drew their weapons and got in battle stance. The 3  _ empousa _ giggled as they lunged for the demigods, 2 at Percy and one at Nico.

Percy slashed at the first monster, being pushed back into the cave as he fought. It was easy to kill off the first one, but the second one, which he recognized as Kelli fought with a new vengeance.

"We meet again little hero," Kelli hissed with a grin, slashing a clew across Percy's side.

He grit his teeth and parried forward, only to have the attack blocked. "You can't seem to get enough of me apparently."

"I'm here on a special task Jackson, I think you'll find it quite entertaining," Kelli moved back, driving her metal leg into the cave wall. The cave shook above them and Percy froze momentarily before attacking once more.

Kelli blocked his attacks, staying in the defensive as she laid more hits on the walls surrounding them until Percy finally got her pinned to the wall.

She grinned wider and looked up, watching as chunks of rock came falling down. "Maybe I'll see you again in Tartarus, Jackson," she kicked his sword arm up, causing a deep gash up the side of her face and Percy releasing Riptide in the process, getting stuck in the ceiling.

Before Percy realized what Kelli's plan was, he heard Nico cry out in alarm and felt rocks crashing down on him and Kelli.

The fall made him go dizzy as the rocks buried him, successfully trapping the son of Poseidon under them.

"Percy!" Percy heard Nico call out as the Ghost King started clawing at the rocks, trying without much success to move them out of the way.

Percy felt lightheaded. The tight space was dark, he couldn't see a thing and he couldn't breathe. Panic beginning to settle in, Percy tried in vain attempt to even get a little wiggle room. 

Percy was sure he was hyperventilating as he began to choke on the dust, making it even  _ harder  _ to breathe.

Just when he thought all hope was lost, he felt a hand on his shoulder and the familiar pull of shadow-travel as he and Nico appeared outside the cave and beside Blackjack.

Nico stumbled to his knees, breathing heavily at the newfound ability. He had known he could shadow-travel, but to  _ become  _ the shadows, even if temporary? That was so fucking cool! Even if it made him tired.

Beside him, Percy was still on the ground, though sitting now as he kept trying to breathe. He was out of that stupid cave, thank god, but for some reason he still couldn't _ calm down.  _ When did he start crying? Was this supposed to be a panic attack? If it was, Percy never wanted to go through one ever again.

He jumped when Nico grabbed his arm and shoved the boy away roughly, shaking his head violently.

Nico, however, was confused at the action until he saw the state his friend was in. "Percy..? Are you okay?" Nico questioned as he sat up, realizing that touching probably wasn't the best idea.

Percy only shook his head again, burying his face in his knees. 

Nico was momentarily helpless as he racked his brain for what to do. Didn't Will tell him about this once? Yeah, he had...what was it...a panic attack? It looked like one to Nico.

Confident in the half plan he had, Nico scooted next to Percy. "Hey Percy...do you mind if I touch you right now?" He asked gently.

Percy stiffened for a moment before nodding, sniffling. Nico carely wrapped his arms around Percy's shoulders, feeling the boy tense under his arm before relaxing.

"Okay Perce, I'm not the best at this, but try and breathe with me, okay?" Nico exaggerated his breathing a bit more, remembering that it would help the person more.

After some time, Percy's breathing became more calm and it was then that Nico realized he had fallen asleep. 

Sighing softly, he shifted so that Percy was laying down and a blanket over him. He himself laid down a few feet away, thinking over the situation as he dozed off.

* * *

Percy groaned, feeling like absolute shit as he sat up. He glanced around to find a blanket now in his lap and Nico seemingly sleeping a few feet away.

Shivering, he moved to be beside the boy. He sighed as memories began trickling in. It was so embarrassing, how could be let himself act like that, especially around Nico of all people! He was supposed to be a godsdamn hero! Heros don't show fear...right? Well, maybe not around others.

Shaking his head, he absent-mindedly started stoking Nico's hair, smiling a little when Nico leaned into the touch. He knew as much as the next demigod that they were all touch-starved. Those who had a boy/girlfriend were the lucky ones.

Percy's smile turned sad as he remembered Annabeth. He loved her, yes, but contrary to the camp's belief, he and Annabeth really weren't "made" for each other. No one really was. Things had been fine the first few years but after that, arguments would break out more often, leading to apologies that meant nothing, only for the cycle to repeat.

It eventually got to the point where weapons were drawn every argument, only for Percy to stop and realize how fucked up everything was. He and Annabeth talked and they had agreed it was best to give each other some space. They didn't break up per se, but they just weren't as lovey dovey as they used to be.

That had been a year ago. Annabeth had stopped talking to him completely and always seemed guilty when they had to talk for about 3 months. It didn't take much for him to put two and two together when he saw her and Piper kissing. 

_ Percy was walking along the camp borders, making his way to the ocean. He wasn't stressed or anything, he just wanted some calmness for the time being. _

_ As he made his way over, he heard laughing and recognized it as Annabeth. What was she doing at the beach? He went to investigate, curiosity in full blast.  _

_ "Aren't you just adorable?" Piper giggled, booping Annabeth's nose.  _

_ Annabeth glared and slapped her hand away, only to be met with another boop from the other hand. _

_ "I hate you," Annabeth grumbled, no heat in her words as she blushed.  _

_ "You know you love me Annie," Piper grinned, leaning in and pecking the girls' lips. Annabeth huffed but looked more content than she had ever been. _

_ Percy watched silently, turning and walking away as he thought everything over. There goes a nice day at the beach. _

_ Percy had finally flagged Annabeth down after a week, needing to know her final answer about them. _

_ Annabeth had cried, trying to claim she was sorry and that she didn't know what had come over her, the basic stuff. Percy sat silently and waited until she had been reduced to sniffles, curling in on herself and waiting to be yelled back at.  _

_ He stayed silent for a moment. _

_ "Are you happy?"  _

_ "W-what?"  _

_ "Are you happy?"  _

_ "Yes...she-...I-I I love her...ever since Jason," Percy winced, he still wasn't over that yet, but he wasn't sure he would ever be. "She's just been...I don't k-know, but yes, I am happy." _

_ Percy smiled a little, nodding a bit. "Then it's okay. Enjoy your relationship Wise Girl." _

_ "Y-you-" _

_ "Am I mad? No, you deserve better than fighting and arguments." _

_ Annabeth cried again, hugging him tightly.  _

_ Without hesitation, Percy hugged back. _

"Percy..?" 

The boy in question jumped slightly, only to feel tears on his cheeks. He quickly drew his hand away from Nico's hair as though he had been burned, quickly standing up.

"I'm sorry...we should get ready to leave," Percy whispered then turned and walked away, leaving a confused and slightly hurt Nico behind. 

Percy murmured about their departures to Blackjack, silently cursing himself for his carelessness. He made a promise to himself that day with Annabeth, and he didn't intend to break it.

* * *

They fell into routine fairly quickly, switching between shadow travel and Blackjack once more, but Nico noticed Percy was a lot more quiet. Always looking like he was thinking.

Nico hated it.

All he knew was that something happened when he wasn't around and it wasn't like he could ask what was going on.

He huffed quietly to himself, laying down on the travel pillow he had and fell into a fretful sleep.

_ "Just take what I say into consideration, okay Nico?" Will concluded. _

_ "Fine, thanks for the talk." Nico sounded annoyed, but his smile betrayed the tone. _

_ "Anytime." _

"Di Angelo," a wispy voice spoke. Nico blinked, looking around. It was a grassy field, so most likely a dream he concluded. 

"Who are you?" Nico asked, standing up.

"You don't recognize me? That's unfortunate," the voice chided from above him, amusement laced in its tone.

It took Nico a moment, but then he remembered. "Eros?" 

A figure appeared above him, grinning as his eyes glinted mischievously. "Cupid, actually. I've come with a message from Aphrodite."

"How did you get in my dream?" Nico asked, narrowing his eyes. Cupid laughed.

"Nothing stands in the way of love, son of Hades. You should know that better than anyone." Nico huffed and rolled his eyes.

"What's the message?"

"Glad you asked." Cupid unrolled a scroll and handed it to Nico before winking and vanishing.

_ "Son of Hades, your quest is far from over, as you might know. You have completed the first 2 lines, but there is still the last three. My string is much more than you think it is. Use it wisely, you have 1 chance.  _

_ -Aphrodite" _

"Fun…" Nico groaned as the dream world began to vanish.

* * *

  
  


"Percy." The boy glanced up at Nico. "We need to talk."

"Figured you'd say that eventually." Percy sighed and turned to face the son of Hades. He took Nico's hand and led them to a riverbank, Blackjack trailing behind them.

Percy took off his shoes and sat down, staring at the water before hesitantly sticking his feet in the water. Nico stood slightly behind him, unsure of what to do until Percy motioned for him to sit down. "You don't have to stick your feet in the water if you're worried about that."

Nico sat down beside him and stayed quiet for a moment before looking at Percy and asking, "What happened when I got you out of the cave? I've never seen you act like that before?" 

Percy tensed before relaxing his shoulders and looking down. "I...I don't know? No, that's a lie. I know, but at the same time it's so stupid."

"It can't be stupid if it caused you to react like that Perce."

Percy stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm scared of drowning," he whispered.

"What..?" Nico mentally blanked. He wasn't judging Percy or anything, no that's rude, but clearly Percy knew he was a son of Poseidon and couldn't drown, right?

"I'm scared of drowning, suffocating, whatever! It's just that...the quest I had in Alaska, or the Nymphaeum, or Styx even in Tartarus," they both shivered, "sometimes it hits me at the worst times and it really does feel like I am drowning." Percy absent-mindedly ran his fingers through the river water, forming little shapes in it.

"Percy I...it's okay to be afraid." 

"No it's not! Of all things, my own dad's  _ domain?  _ How am I supposed to explain that to someone? Especially a demigod who's looking up for me to be the fearless one? Like, 'oh yeah I fought and won 2 life-changing wars but sometimes I can't even get in water without freaking out," Percy glared at the water, and to Nico's surprise, the water shapes began to freeze over.

"Percy. Listen to me. It's  _ okay,"  _ Nico started, holding a hand up when Percy tried to protest. "If you're afraid of drowning or suffocating or whatnot, there's probably a good reason for it. It's okay to be scared, we've gone through enough shit as it is to prove that. I used to think you were some cocky know-it-all hero who thought he was better than everyone, but you proved to me over and over that you aren't. You're humble, down to earth, and you have flaws, just like everyone else. You might not be fearless, but you're brave, and to me, that's a whole lot cooler, because when you're brave you can stand up to those fears and accept them, be stronger than them. You're much more than your fears, Perce."

Percy stared at Nico, wide eyed as he took everything in. Nico sighed and watched the water, seeing how the water shapes changed rapidly as Percy was thinking. 

"You think I'm brave..?" Percy asked quietly.

"The bravest." Nico responded with a small smile.

"I…" Percy opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. Nico looked at him and took a deep breath. "You know, I'm afraid of losing those I love. It probably started with Bianca," Percy flinched and Nico smiled sympathetically. "but it got worse, especially throughout the Giant War, but you know, I've worked and overcome it. Sometimes I'm afraid of leaving Hazel because it might be the last time I see her, but I've learned to be better. You can too."

Percy nodded, staring hard at the water once more as he made a decision.

"I'm afraid of falling in love." Percy stated bluntly. "It's developed recently, I've realized, but I'm pretty sure I've always been scared since Luke."

"The evil guy who became Kronos' vessel?" Nico asked.

"Yeah," Percy laughed, and Nico noticed the sadness laced in his words, "That's the guy. He wasn't always evil though. He was one of the first and only people who showed me kindness when I first got to camp. He taught me most of my sword skills and offered me support when I got claimed," Percy smiled at the memory, then frowned. "Then, I got my first quest."

Nico stared at Percy. He couldn't help but feel a twitching ache of familiarity as Percy spoke.

"He gave me some flying shoes and asked me to stay safe on my quest, promising to be there by my side when I got back. 12 year old me was ecstatic because someone other than my mom wanted me around!" Percy did some jazz hands. 

The ache got worse, and Nico looked away, frowning.

"So, we went on the quest and got back. Hurray! The camp suddenly loved me and things were great, right? But there was still one line of the prophecy that wasn't completed." 

" _ You shall be betrayed by one who calls you friend,"  _ Nico murmured, remembering when they had briefly talked about Percy's first quest maybe a year ago. Percy always claimed it was a sore subject. 

"He asked me if we could talk in private, I agreed so we did. I thought things were going to go so  _ differently _ than they had, but the Fates had other plans. That betrayal hit hard, for so many reasons. I looked up to Luke, he was one of my closest friends and I would've never thought he could've been evil, much less on Kronos' side. I admired him, and-" 

"You loved him," Nico finished, watching Percy closely. "Percy…"

He ignored him, staring intently at the river. "The day he died was probably one of the most painful things in my life. Unlike monster scars, you can't fully heal a broken heart, no matter how much you try because there's always a piece of you that's still with them. Aphrodite taught me that much," Percy and Nico watched as the water shapes formed a heart, except there were 4 large pieces missing and a few smaller pieces gone here and there. 

"What about Annabeth? You two are still together, right?" Nico asked, through was afraid of the answer he would get. 

"Not anymore. The "golden couple" wasn't so golden after all. We fought a lot after the first few years and to put it short, she's with Piper now." Nico watched once more as the water heart began to change, the two large holes being filled, but the patches were darker, filled but still there.

"There's 4, what about the other 2?" Nico pointed out.

"My mom, and believe it or not, Jason."

"Should I even ask about them?" 

"I'd rather you not, you can figure it out if you use that godly aspect of you," Percy smiled sadly.

"Dear gods, Percy!" Nico attacked the boy in a hug, ignoring the tear stains that were beginning to drop onto his shirt. "And you never told anyone?"

"I never felt it was necessary. Death is common for demigods, right? Why should I have to burden someone else with my problems if they're suffering as well?" 

"Because it's not healthy! You can't just keep that all bottled until it bursts!" 

"You sound like a hypocrite, and it's a little too late for that now, huh?" Percy mumbled, trying desperately to blink away any forming tears.

"No, even I talk to someone about my problems, and we're going to do the same from now on. We can have little sessions like, once every 2 weeks or something. Promise me that you'll talk."

"But…"

"No buts Percy. I can't stand by while you're hurting like that. I care for you, and if I can help make you feel better, I will do everything I can.  _ Please  _ promise me you'll talk to me about it?" 

"O-okay…I promise..." Percy sniffled, holding Nico closer.

"You can cry too, it's 2019," Nico joked quietly.

Percy didn't retaliate, letting all the built up stress from the past  _ months  _ out as he sobbed into Nico's shoulder. Nico ran his fingers through Percy's hair as he hummed a quiet tune.

Behind them, the gaps in the water heart closed up, a faint line to show they were there as a new gap began to open up as Percy accepted another person into his heart. 

And this time, Percy somehow knew it wouldn't ache or hurt like the others had.

* * *

They arrived at camp a few days later and Aphrodite was waiting for them at the top of Half-Blood Hill.

"I see you two have returned. My string?" 

Nico took it out and handed it to the goddess, who examined it before letting a bow shimmer into her hands. The string reattached to unfinished bow like a magnet and it glowed brighter before vanishing. 

"Good job you two. I knew you could do it. And son of Hades, I'm impressed. You didn't need my string at all." Aphrodite grinned, as though she knew he wouldn't. 

"Nope. I don't need to use a godly weapon or whatever to accomplish anything," Nico stated bluntly, ignoring the confused look Percy shot him. Nico squeezed his hand lightly in a "we'll talk later" way.

"And I figured just as much. You've passed my test, good job. May love always be in your favor," Aphrodite winked and poofed into a dove before flying away.

"What did she mean?" Percy asked.

"She wanted me to use the fragment for something regarding you, I think, but I'd never. Not with you or anyone."

"Awww, Nico!" Percy leaned in and kissed his cheek, a grin on his face as he blushed. "I'm proud of you."

"Wh- Percy! You can't just kiss people!" Nico sputtered as he blushed darkly. 

"I can, and I will," Percy's eyes gleamed at the potential challenge as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Nico's lips.

Nico sucked in a breath before relaxing and kissing back, placing his hands on Percy's waist, Percy's around his neck.

_ “What do you think Nico?” Will asked the following week. _

_ “I think I understand a lot better now Will, thanks,” Nico smiled a rare smile, and Will beamed. _

_ “I’m curious, what did you learn on that little quest of yours?” Will wiggled his eyebrows, causing Nico to blush and punch him in the shoulder. _

_ “Shut up! I learned that fearless isn’t the same as brave. Percy is so much more than just fearless and I feel kinda bad for thinking of him as stuck up. I know better now. Is that a good answer?” _

_ “Anything else?” Will pried, knowing the other demigod was hiding something from him. _

_ “Maybe I lied when I said I was over him? But you can’t tell anyone or I’ll hunt you myself Solace.” _

_ “Alright, alright. I’m glad we’ve come to an understanding Neeks.” _

_ “Me too.” _


End file.
